The HIV/AIDS pandemic in the United States has steadily increased among women of color, particularly African-American and Latina women. Innovative and theory-based models targeted at African-American and Latina women are urgently needed. The purpose of this study is to test an innovative model that will assess the extent to which the intersection of culturally prescribed sexual gender norms and socioeconomic context are associated with sexual risk behaviors among African-American and Latina women. The specific aims of the study are: (1) To identify, assess and compare socio-culturally sanctioned sexual gender norms for African-American and Latina women. (2) To identify the extent to which African-American and Latina women of differing socioeconomic context subscribe to culturally sanctioned sexual gender norms. (3) To test a gender-economic model (GEM) for understanding HIV risk in women by assessing how the intersection of sexual gender norms and socioeconomic context contribute to, and predict sexual risk among African-American and Latina women. The research design will consist of three phases. (I) Refinement of theoretical constructs and related measures including eight focus groups (N = 96), 20 individual interviews, pilot testing of the survey instrument (N = 60), and the formation of a Community Advisory Board. (II) A cross-sectional survey of 600 women (300 African-American; 300 Latina) aged 18 and above recruited from the San Francisco Bay area. Women will be recruited using two sampling methodologies: venue-based targeted sampling and respondent driven sampling. Individuals recruited into the study will be surveyed using ACASI. (III) African-American and Latina women who represent the four intersections of sexual gender norms and socioeconomic context will be followed at six-month intervals for 18 months to assess predictors of sexual risk behaviors.